Dreams Come True
by TheDaringInferno
Summary: It wasn't exactly wrong, per se. Just perfect in a way he had only ever dreamed of. And dreams rarely came true.


**A/N: I haven't really kept up with the show so I'm not sure what happened to Peter Pan and Neverland. I'm sorry if it doesn't follow the show. This is a continuation of _Captain of my Heart_.**

* * *

Killian groaned, rolling over onto his back. He was in bed, though still fully clothed. He must have passed out. After all he _had_ tried to drink his life away last night.

They were back from Neverland, everyone safe and sound and families reunited. All but one. As much as Peter missed him he still wanted nothing to do with old Captain Hook. Killian could understand. He'd abandoned his family and left Peter to deal with pregnancy on his own. But he'd thought the fae boy would be kind enough to let him be with his son. However Peter couldn't leave Neverland and Killian wouldn't be so cruel as to take his child away from Peter. Peter wouldn't let Killian stay either. He never said anything, but his hesitant glances and gazes full of mistrust spoke volumes to Killian. Not to mention Felix's hate filled glare every time their eyes met.

So here he was, hungover and miserable and without a family. Maybe he'd go bug Emma. He stumbled through his bedroom door, sight bleary as he tried to make his way to the kitchen. He needed coffee, then he would start his day. He finally made it to the kitchen and the smell of pancakes, and eggs, and bacon, and _breakfast_ hit him full force. Emma must have come over to make him something to eat. How sweet.

Killian ignored the head of golden hair humming before the stove in favor of the steaming coffee on the far counter. He poured himself a mug, moaning in content as he felt himself finally wake up.

"Breakfast will be ready soon." Killian froze. That voice, there was no way that voice was here. The pirate turned, taking in Peter standing in front of the stove making _pancakes_. This wasn't real. There was no way this could be real.

Peter looked at him and Killian felt his blood freeze. It was _Peter_. Those same smiling blue eyes that made him melt. Peter was _there_. How was this possible? He must have spaced out because suddenly Peter was right in front of him and so close and how was he supposed to survive this dream.

"What?" Peter sighed and turned away from the man.

"You've been drinking again haven't you?" Killian stayed silent. How was this happening? Peter was in Neverland with Killian Jr. He couldn't be here.

"Peter?" Peter huffed, _huffed_ , and turned back towards the pirate.

"What?" Killian felt his throat go dry. He must be dreaming. And if he was dreaming then he wouldn't let this opportunity go to waste. Killian surged forward, pressing his lips desperately against Peter's. He pulled back after a moment, eyes wide with fear.

"I love you. I love you so much. You and Junior." Peter blinked at him before smiling. Peter leaned up and pressed a soft kiss to Killian's cheek.

"Love you too. Can you grab Junior for me?" Killian nodded furiously. His son was here. Here with Peter in his home. Killian hurried off to the living room, quickly spotting Junior sitting in a playpen. He reached out and picked up the boy. Junior smiled up at him, eyes bright and loving. Killian felt his eyes water and smiled down at Junior.

"You're so perfect, little one." Junior giggled and pressed his hand against Killian's face. The man laughed and gave the boy a final kiss before moving to the kitchen. Peter seemed done with breakfast and was moving between the kitchen and dining room, setting out food.

"Put Junior in his high chair." Killian moved on auto-pilot, setting Junior into his chair and setting up a small plate for the toddler. How did he know how to do that? He'd never touched a high chair before.

"Killian?" Peter was next to him and everything was too bright, too good, too much. It wasn't exactly _wrong_ , per se. Just perfect in a way he had only ever dreamed of. And dreams rarely came true.

"I'm fine." Killian sat down across from Peter and looked down at his plate. There was a full breakfast there that Peter had made. Peter made him breakfast. He ate eagerly, wanting to enjoy every moment he had with his family. Peter sent him a sweet smile and began his own meal, taking a few moments to wipe Junior's face every now and then.

"We still need to go to the Mills today." Killian nearly choked on his food. Peter looked up sharply, watching Killian down his glass of orange juice.

"The Mills? Why would we see them?" Peter frowned in confusion.

"Neal's having his 2nd birthday later today." Killian continued to stare blankly at the man across from him.

"What?" Peter rolled his eyes and smiled softly at the man.

"Mary Margaret invited us. She wants everyone to come to her son's birthday." Killian nodded absently, smile dropping. He didn't _want_ to go see Regina and Henry and Emma or anyone else.

"Oh." Peter frowned as he sensed something was wrong with his husband. He reached out to wrap a hand around Killian's, rubbing gently over the other's knuckles.

"Killian? Is something wrong?" Killian shook his head fervently, darkness edging along his vision.

"No. I was just hoping to spend the day with you and Junior, just us." Peter softened at that and drew the man's hand to his lips. He kissed softly at each knuckle before releasing Killian's fingers.

"We can do that tomorrow, honey." Killian shook his head again. He didn't have much time left. Before Peter could fully let go he grabbed Peter's hand again, pulling it close to his chest as he stood. He made the short trip around the table, stopping to kiss the top of Junior's head, before kneeling before Peter.

"Peter?" He looked at Peter with wide eyes, broken smile in place that only served to worry Peter. "I love you. Don't ever forget that."

Peter nodded blankly, fear welling in his heart. What was going on? Why was Killian acting strange?

"Killian, what's wrong?" Killian sighed, hand reaching up to cup his husband's face.

"Please. Just tell me. Do you love me?" Peter sighed, nodding.

"Of course I do Killian. What's this all about?" Killian smiled and kissed the man he loved. Peter smiled, confusion clear as day.

"Nothing. It's nothing." With that Hook watched as Peter faded away from him. He could hear the sound of his son's giggles growing fainter and fainter as the spell wore off. When the vision finally left he turned back to the Dark One. Gold smiled softly down at the kneeling man, knowing what would come next.

"I need more time." Hook grabbed desperately at the man's clothes, hoisting himself up. Gold shook his head, knowing his answer wouldn't satisfy the man.

"That's all I can give you." Hook shook his head desperately. He needed to see them again. He needed Peter and Junior! How was he supposed to move on?

"Please! I need them back!" Gold held the man tightly, watching tears stream down the broken man's face.

"Hook, they are _gone_. They won't ever come back." Hook collapsed at that, sobs spilling from his throat as tears flowed freely down his face. Gold sighed, awkwardly rubbing the man's back in comfort.

"Please…" Gold shushed him, letting the man cry to his heart's content. Hook was an absolute _mess_.

"I'm sorry." Hook shuddered. He needed this. Needed to see them one last time. He'd had his dream life, if only for a little while.


End file.
